Cryin' Blood Dust
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Tears are the lie’s you hide behind your eyes. Blood is the crimson fear seeping through. Dust is the confusion swirling around and clouding your view. The Last One!


Cryin' Blood Dust

Tears are the lie's you hide behind your eyes. Blood is the crimson fear seeping through. Dust is the confusion swirling around and clouding your view.

Darkkinkachu: so this is the final in my 'Dust' series. I wasn't originally going to write this last one, but I thought we could all use a little closer . The lyrics are from Modest Mouse's song 'Wild Pack Of Family Dogs' I know it sounds kinda weird and even funny (at least that's what I thought the first time I heard it) but if you really think about it, its kind of depressing. And I split the fic into acts cause its gonna be kind of long for a oneshot.

Edgar The Eye-Eye: uhm…Lawyer Lemur is on vacation soooo…Darkkinkachu does not own Shaman King or the song 'Wild Pack Of Family Dogs' by Modest Mouse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A wild pack of family dogs came runnin' through the yard

As my little sister played, the dogs took her away

And I guess she was eaten up ok, yeah she was eaten up ok

My mothers cryin' blood dust now

My mothers cryin' blood dust now

My dad he quit his job today, well I guess he was fired but that's ok

And I'm sittin' outside my mudlake, waiting for the pack to take me away

And right after I die the dogs start floating up towards the glowing sky

Now they will receive their rewards

Now they will receive their rewards

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Act I

Crying Lies

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna gazed out at the stars that seemed to be shining just for her. it was like they were smiling luck down on the blond. No one was there at the moment; Yoh was staying at Mantas, Pirika and Tamao were out shopping and Ren had left earlier that day saying he had stuff to do and wouldn't be back for a few days. Now she was all alone…sort of. She practically skipped down the stairs and to his room. It felt strange to be doing this in the evening instead of two in the morning but she was just glad to finally get some time with her love. Ren had been very curios the past week and they hadn't had a moment to themselves in some time. She pushed open the door and peered in. There was Horohoro, clad in only his light blue boxers and drying his hair. She couldn't help a tiny giggle escaping her lips but he heard it any way. Turning around he blinked at her then gave a fake squeal, "EEEK! Anna you…you pervert! Sneaking in my room to watch me change…" he put the towel over his chest trying hard to look violated. She just laughed at him and sauntered over.

"You're so weird…" she said standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And yet you love me any ways." He said with a grin, dropping the towel and pulling her close.

"Ew! Horohoro, you're all wet!"

"Well that's what happens when people take showers, Anna…"

She pushed him away, "Now look! You got me wet!"

The boy suddenly got a mischievous look in his eyes. Before she knew what he was going to do he shook his head violently, sending little droplets in every direction. Anna just stood there mouth slightly open, not believing what he had just done. Bead's of water were rolling down her face like it had rained, "why you little-" she started then turned around with a 'hmmph'.

"Aw c'mon love…I was just playin' around…" She heard his voice behind her but she just turned more so he couldn't see her face. Suddenly a pair of strong arms enveloped her, "you aren't _really_ mad at me, are you?" he whispered, hot breath tickling her ear. She couldn't help a shiver from this which only encouraged him into nibbling her ear playfully, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." He mumbled, moving his teeth down her neck.

"I never can…" she said allowing her self to be pulled into an even closer embrace.

"Well well…is this a privet party or can anyone join?"

Horohoro and Anna sprung apart like rabbits caught in the act. There, leaning in the door way and smirking wickedly, was Ren.

"R-Ren! Uh…hey…what-what are you doing here?" Horo asked, laughing nervously and tapping the tips of his fingers together.

Ren only grinned wider and pushed himself off the frame, "Well it's a funny story really…" he said walking up to Anna and looking down at her, "I was unpacking in my hotel room when suddenly I realized my favorite shirt was missing. So I thought to myself, 'I must have let it at Yoh's. it's not that late so I'll just go get it' so I walked over here…" The Chinese Shaman leaned in so his face was only inches from hers, "and look what I found…" Anna wanted to slap him or shove him or anything but she couldn't…there was a reason Anna never argued with Ren. She knew he could stare her down and right now his cold glee-filled eyes made her want to cower like a beaten dog. Suddenly Horohoro was there, pushing Ren in the chest and standing in front of Anna protectively, "Just leave us alone Ren." He growled.

Ren gave him a mock-hurt look, "aw…that wasn't very nice…now you've gone and hurt my feelings…" Horo gulped and took a step back from the look the pointy Shaman was giving him, "I think I'll go talk to _Yoh_…I'm sure he'll be interested to know what his fiancée and best friend have been up to in his absences…" Horohoro suddenly caught on to what Anna had been so frightened of.

"Hey now…no need for that…" He said with another nervous laugh, "c'mon Ren…"

Ren crossed his arms over his chest and looked thoughtful, "I suppose I could be persuaded not to tell…that is if you two keep me happy." With one last triumphant smirk he turned and walked out, "I'll be back in three days…have fun."

It wasn't until she heard the door slam a few moments later that Anna began to cry. Horohoro whipped around and pulled her into a crushing hug, "It's ok Anna…it'll all be ok…" he murmured fighting back his own tears.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" she sobbed into his chest, "why can't we just be happy together?" he couldn't answer her so she kept going, "why is it we cant just be together and every one be happy for us?"

"I don't know…"

"WHY WON'T THE WORLD JUST LET ME LOVE YOU!" she screamed, pounding her tiny fists against his bare chest.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, tears seeping from his own eyes, "Anna, I'm so sorry…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Act II

Bleed for me

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Even though they tried to keep up their façade's, within two weeks people were starting to worry. Anna had become oddly submissive, especially to Ren, while Horohoro seemed blank and miserable. But no matter how their friends tried to convince them to tell them what was wrong they would only shake their heads and tell them they were fine. It was a drizzly gray evening about three weeks after Ren had caught them that it happened. Horohoro was having one of his better days, making the others hopeful. He, Yoh, Manta, and Ryu were all sitting in the living room, talking about life in general. Anna had wandered by, intending to go up to her room when something caught her eye. Ren was standing in the doorway of the porch giving her a look she recognized but didn't understand. He beckoned her to him then turned and walked outside. She looked over at the group laughing about something and sighed before walking out the door and shutting it behind her, "What is it Ren?"

"My shoulder's hurt." He said simply and she noticed he was sitting shirtless on the edge of the veranda. She sighed and dropped to her knees behind him, "Maybe you should get them check…I'm not a chiropractor you know…" he just grunted and didn't even look back. Now Anna didn't hate Ren. She had always thought he was a pretty decent guy and felt a bit bad for him. Sure, he held the knowledge of her and Horo's relationship over their heads like a sword, but lately he seemed to be loosing his edge. She could almost feel bad for him for the thick stiff knots that crowded his back.

"Ren, what causes all these knots in your back?" she asked finally shattering the silent pattering of the rain.

"Stress…" he growled as she worked a particularly tough one near his neck.

"Stress from what?"

"Secrets…"

The quiet returned filled only by the rain and occasion burst of laughter from inside. He jumped and hissed when she hit a sore spot and she mumbled something like an apology, "Do you do this for him?" he asked suddenly.

Anna blinked stopping for a moment, "I have before, yes…"

He nodded slowly and rolled his shoulders. She was just getting near the center of his tattoo when he spoke again, "Why?"

She continued to kneed her knuckles into his aching muscles and listen to him groan with pain/pleasure, "why what?"

"I can understand why you would leave Yoh…" he ground out through gritted teeth, "He sees you as his drill sergeant/sister, if he sees you at all…" he sighed as her fingers danced up and down his spine, "but…why Horohoro?"

This time she really did stop, "What?"

He stood up pulling on his shirt but leaving it open, "Why would you choose Horohoro of all people?"

She stood as well, raising one eyebrow, "Because we're alike in a lot of ways…and complete opposites in others…we complete each other and I love him more then I've ever loved anyone." She looked out at the rain, "Besides…he was the only one interested in me."

"Maybe he was the only one who didn't care about Yoh's feelings…" Ren said softly. Anna looked back at him clearly confused, "Maybe some one else had feelings for you but they didn't want to make a move on their friend's fiancée…" He took a step forward and Anna felt the wall behind her, "Maybe some one else has been waiting in the shadows all this time just waiting for that grinning idiot to brake off the engagement…"

"Ren?" she said softly, frightened by the look in his eyes.

"Maybe some one else was watching and then suddenly you were with some one else and I was left alone again…" he was very close now and Anna could feel the pure hate and anger radiating off him, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe _I_ loved you? Then you run off with that blue haired bastard and I never even had a chance…"

"Ren, you're scaring me…" she whispered, looking up into his pained golden eyes.

A miserable grin tugged at his mouth, "Good." He whispered before bringing his lips down on hers with bruising force. She felt him pin her against the wall with his body and his hands find a resting place on her hips. This kiss was different from any kiss she had received before. Yoh's kisses had been quick and frightened. Horohoro's were gentle and playful. Ren's was rough and hungry…like he had been waiting a long time for this. He started trailing slightly softer kisses along her jaw, stopping to flick his tongue at her tender earlobe, which caused her to shiver again. He moved down again to her neck and Anna realized something else. While both Ren and Horohoro bit, Ren bit _much_ harder and his teeth felt sharper. It was when one of his hands came around to the small of her back and the other began to wanderer up her shirt that the shock of what was happening disappeared, "Stop…"

And he did. Instantly all movement ceased except for his heaving chest and heavy breath against her neck. Slowly he pulled back, looking down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Ren…I…" she stepped forward a little but he back up more, "I'm sorry, Ren…"

He looked up and she flinched. His eyes were wet and broken, but a small sad smile was on his lips, "It's ok Anna…I guess I should have tried little harder a little sooner…" he put his hand on her face and kissed her again but this time soft and sad like the rain falling around them, "I'm sorry too. Good bye Anna…" he said quietly then walked out into the rain.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Act III

The Dust Settles

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Only Anna knew the real reason Ren decided to go back home to China for a while. Of course Horohoro was thrilled to be rid of the threat to their relationship (she hadn't told him about the thing on the porch) and had become his normal happy self again. It was a few nights later that Anna was sitting on the couch watching an all night marathon of _Days in the Lives of Theses Young and Restless People on This Turning World_. It was already pretty late but she just had to see if Larry's nephew was really his cousin's aunt. She heard a noise behind her and looked back to see a sleepy Horohoro stumbling into the living room, "did I wake you?" she asked.

He grinned sheepishly, "Naw…I had a nightmare…"

She smiled as he plopped down and threw an arm around her shoulders, "Poor baby…" she said leaning into him, "Was it bad?"

He nodded looking down at her, "I dreamed Ren came back and took you away from me…" he said softly, "then the others beat me up and said what an awful guy I am and Ren just stood there, holding you and laughing…"

"It was just a dream…" she said softly.

"I know but…" he looked into her eyes in a very series manor, "Anna I don't want to hide any more…I'm sick of sneaking around…"

She nodded slowly knowing what he was going to say next, "You want to tell them don't you?"

"I want to be a normal couple…I want to go out in the day time with you and buy you ice-cream…I want to walk through the park holding hands…"

"I'll tell Yoh tomorrow then…" she said in a soft quivering voice.

"Now before you get all-wait what? You…you mean we're…really going to tell them?"

She nodded putting her head on his shoulder, "We have to…"

Horohoro smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry…I think things will get better if we do this…"

"Ya know what else?"

"What?"

"You made me miss who Jonathan was having an affair with."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna walked into the living room the next afternoon, her heart pounding madly. Just how _did_ one go about braking up with their arranged fiancée for the last seven years (AN: I don't actually know how long)? The house was empty except for her and Yoh. Apparently fate has a cruel sense of humor. She sat down adjacent from him on the couch, "Yoh?"

"The groceries are in the kitchen and I already cleaned the spring." He said, not even looking at her. His nose was buried in the latest issue of Music Weekly. Anna bit her lip struggling for the words to come out.

"We need to talk…" she said, fighting to keep her voice even.

Yoh slowly peered at her then shut his magazine and set it down, "What is it Anna?" he knew something was wrong. If she wasn't here to tell him to do more training or go do something what else could she want?

"Yoh I was just wondering…how do you feel about me?"

"Uh…well…" he placed a hand behind his head frowning, "You're my friend Anna…even though you make me do stuff I hate I know it's just cause you care." He grinned suddenly, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He watched her wring her hands together for a moment, "I guess…but what I'm trying to say is…what if…you and I…I mean…" she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Yohs concerned chocolate eyes.

"Anna…please tell me what's wrong…"

Much to his dismay tears started welling up and trickling down her face, "Yoh what if…I…didn't want to marry you any more?"

Yoh blinked for a moment, trying to proses what she was talking about, "You…you mean you want to brake off the engagement?" he asked slowly. He didn't know why, but when she nodded a yes it hurt him inside, "but…why?"

"I…I'm sorry Yoh…I don't love you…" she said looking away, "and I know you don't love me, so I thought…it would be ok…"

Yoh's head was spinning. Se didn't love him? But she had always loved him! _But you never loved her back and now its too late!_ A cruel little voice hissed in his head. It was true, he relized. He had always assumed Anna would be there no matter how he treated her, "Is…is there some one else?" he asked, dreading the answer. Another, smaller nod, "do you…love him?"

"More then life itself…" she whispered.

Yoh felt something deep inside himself shatter. So she really didnt love him… "Anna?"

She looked at him, a few tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

"If…you really love this guy then…I'll let you go…" he had never imagined how hard that would be or how painful those words were. But why? He had never felt anything for her before…right? But when he saw her face light up with hope and joy he just could take it back.

"You really mean it? I-I mean your ok with this?"

Yoh gave her his best lazy grin, "Of course! I want you to be happy! And besides…" his grin became slightly devious, "there's always Tamao…"

Anna laughed, actually _laughed_, and threw her arms around her ex-fiancé's neck, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

After getting over the shock of her laughing and hugging him, Yoh hugged her back, "Your welcome…so…who's the lucky guy?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

to say that people were shocked at Anna and Yoh braking off the engaging would have been and understatement. And then a month later (They had waited so as not to seem too suspicious) when Anna and Horohoro got together the group went ballistic. But they calmed down soon enough and things went back to normal. But there were a few changes including an unfortanuet Manta walking in on a making-out Yoh and Tamao and the fact that Horohoro and Anna were hardly ever apart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkkinkachu: ne, I'm not really thrilled with the ending (it's rushed and rather sloppy) but I really wanted to finish this! It was driving me crazy! . And now I am done! Tah-dah! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
